fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Doll Wiki
:This wiki is dedicated to Fairy Doll (Japanese: フェアリードール), an iPhone and Android app game made by Ambition. Featured Pages 'Guides & Things You Should Know' * Beginner's Guide * FAQ (under construction) *What are Gachas? And Raffles? *Lucky Bags, Fortune Campaign, and Others *Hope Change * Characters * Wiki Editing Guidelines Daily Events * Daily Quests * Login Bonus Your Fairy & You * Study / Work / Errand * Motivation & Bothering * Gaining Experience * Fairy Doll Types (Personalities) * Titles Player Resources * Shop List * App Pack (Fairy Doll Premium) * Synthesis * Gacha Archive * Raffle Archive News & Updates June 1 New Login Bonus This month's limited outfits are part of the . May 24 New Feature An exchange area has been added to the Fairy Gacha page, allowing you to change Event Girls and Event Girl DXs into Fairy Gacha Tickets. *Event Girl x4 ... Fairy Gacha Ticket x1 *Event Girl DX x2 ... Fairy Gacha Ticket x1 May 1 New Login Bonus This month's limited outfits are part of the . April 22 Double Studying Effects Campaign Experience and personality points are doubled! *Negative effects will not be doubled. *'PDT:' 4/22 23:00 - 4/27 23:00 *'EDT:' 4/23 02:00 - 4/28 02:00 *'UTC:' 4/23 06:00 - 4/28 06:00 April 20 Fortune Campaign The Apr 2016 Fortune Campaign is available between: *'PDT:' 4/21 02:00 - 4/27 23:00 *'EDT:' 4/21 05:00 - 4/28 02:00 *'UTC:' 4/21 09:00 - 4/28 06:00 Collect 30 Rainbow Eggs to receive the limited outfit ! Supernatural Gacha Started The Supernatural Gacha is a limited gacha available between: *'PDT:' 4/21 02:00 - 4/29 23:00 *'EDT:' 4/21 05:00 - 4/30 02:00 *'UTC:' 4/21 09:00 - 4/30 06:00 Important Game Function Changes The following changes have been made to the sale and availability of certain items. *Beginner Owner's Set *App Pack Bonuses **Event Girl has been replaced with Expansion Closet 10 **Event Girl DX has been replaced with Expansion Closet 15 *Item Shop *Beginner's Campaign **Event Girl and Event Girl DX are no longer for sale. Please check carefully before purchasing the above, or any sets that may contain them. April 17 Event Last Fever Gacha plays gained in the Museum of Wonders event are tripled and fp is doubled! Get the limited background as a bonus in the selected gacha. *'PDT:' 4/17 23:00 - 4/20 23:00 *'EDT:' 4/18 02:00 - 4/21 02:00 *'UTC:' 4/18 06:00 - 4/21 06:00 April 16 Maintenance Schedule Maintenance will be performed at the following time: *'PDT:' 4/20 23:00 - 4/21 02:00 *'EDT:' 4/21 02:00 - 4/21 05:00 *'UTC:' 4/21 06:00 - 4/21 09:00 Maintenance contents: *Museum of Wonders Event will end *Golden Eggs and Jewel Lotteries will start *And more... Read the Past News. Latest Activity Event(s) in progress: * Past Events * Past Pageants Upcoming: None. Latest Gachas: * Past Gachas April's App Pack * Past App Packs The Forums You can find the Fairy Doll Wiki's Forums here. Click here to create your own account. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse